


Tf x readers

by EnforcerofTyrestsAft



Series: To keep me busy [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Circle of Light (Transformers), Cuddling, Cullenlingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kinda yandere?, M/M, OR IS IT, Oral, Panic Attack, Sad and kinda angsty, Sorta mind control, Sunder being the gross individual that he is, Sweet/soft sex, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Transformers beast wars - Freeform, Tyrest drills into you quite literally, Unrequited Crush, Unsexy drilling, but happy, holes of the unfortunate kind, or at least, slight dubcon, soon enough, sorta possessive idk, stupid sexy tyrest soon enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnforcerofTyrestsAft/pseuds/EnforcerofTyrestsAft
Summary: Basically transformer fics that I think about at work.





	1. Swerve/reader

You checked the restraints once, then twice. Almost thrice until Swerve gave you an almost impatient whine. Glancing down at him, you take in his flushed face and the pretty blue blush on it. A smile graced your lips, as you press a tender kiss to his softly glowing visor.  
“You remember the safe motions?” you ask, smile growing a bit as he gave a quick nod. Placing your hands on his cheeks, you began to press soft kisses to them. The kisses trailed down his neck, to his cassis; fingers digging lighting into his protoform beneath. That dragged a low moan from the red and white minibot, his hips jerking a bit when you trailed your lips to them. A laugh escaped your lips as you leaned up, eyebrow quirking up as you eye him. 

You couldn't help that another laugh left your lips, but Swerve was so cute like this. A part of you missed his babbling in the berth, hands trying not to grasp you too tight as he told you how beautiful you looked when you took him. How warm and nice you felt, as visor flashed a brilliant blue when he came undone. 

Smiling, you returned to your work. Even if he was gagged, you wanted to make him scream all the same. Lightly, you mouthed at his panel. This had him buck a bit, letting out a low gasp when you firmly put your hands on his hips to get him to stop.  
You were fully aware that he was stronger than you, but it made you feel warm on the inside that he trusted you enough to restrain him like this. To make him feel like the only bot in the world; because in your eyes he was all that mattered.  
And tonight, you would prove it.

You lapped at the seams of Swerves’ panel, pressing kisses and bites to it. It was easy to tell that the minibot wanted to buck again, but was holding himself back. “You're so cute, Swerve.” you say, pressing a few kisses around the panel. “So cute.”

A whine left him, along with muffled words from the gag. You looked up at him, giving a quick glance to his hands. They were still lax, trembling a bit. Smiling to yourself, you pressed your cheek to the panel; and kept eye contact with him. “Please open up, starshine~” You whisper, loud enough for him to hear. Swerve gasped at the nickname, and you leaned back to that the panel could click open. 

His spike stood proudly; but your eyes had instantly locked onto his valve. It was already dripping, surprising you a bit that it hadn't leaked past the panel. You moved one of your hands to lightly brush against the glowing node at the top of his valve. The reaction was fast; as a loud moan left Swerve. You bit your lip in relation.  
“You're so cute, Swerve. So beautiful.” you say, leaning down to press your lips to the opening of his valve. You felt shivers run off of him in a flurry, before you licked a stripe up the valve and finally plunged your tongue in.

His reaction made you want to remove the gag; as you struggled to keep his hips from twisting and bucking underneath you. You pull back, smirking up at him.

“Someone's sensitive.” you say, before going right back in. 

Your fingers roughly rub against his node; as you lick and suck at his valves’ opening. Dragging your tongue deeply; lapping at a few callipers as they tried to hold the wet muscle in place.  
Swerves’ first overload came hard and fast; almost drowning in it. It send a trill down your spine as you sat up on your knees, face flushed a deep red as you panted a bit.  
You glance at the minibot, who seemed a little dazed. His visor was a light blue; making you smirk once more. 

“I love this. I love you.” your words make him tremble, as he lets out a moan and bucks his hips. Sighing, you lower yourself back to his valve. You use your free hand to claw softly at the base of his spike; making him jerk a bit.  
You never wanted this night to end.


	2. Inferno/reader

Covering your mouth with a shaky servo, you squeezed your eyes shut as a shutter rolled down your frame. You were trying your best to keep your breathing even; not wanting to alert the rest of the base of the predicament you were in. What predicament were you in, someone might ask? Simple. Your fraggin heat decided it couldn’t wait until you reached your hab, and now you were trembling behind a wall with two digits deep in your valve.   
Biting down onto your servo, you tired to keep quiet as you move your fingers at a quick pace. If you could just overload; you could probably move quickly enough to your room and deal with it there. And Primus knows you didn’t want any of the other Predacons to know what you were dealing with right now.   
Especially Megatron.  
Or Rampage.  
Or Tarantulas.  
So, here you were pumping your digits as quickly as possible as you muffled your moans with your servo.   
But as fate would have it...it seemed that achieving your overload wasn’t going to be that easy. You smelled the bot before you heard them, a sickly sweet smell that had you involuntarily shuttering. ‘Of fraggin course it’s that ant.’ You bitterly thought to yourself, managing to slide your digits away from your aray before shutting your panel.   
To be honest, you were glad that it was Inferno that had stumbled upon you. The ant was loyal as slag to Megatron, and really didn’t bother with anyone else if it didn’t mess with the ‘royalties’ plans.  
And you did admit that he was a pretty good fighter, as psychotic as it could be.   
Sighing, you braced yourself as he peeked around the corner, seemingly tense as he eyed you. Refraining from another sigh; you raise a brow plate. “Does Megatron need anything?” You ask, your voice a tad too breathy for your liking. 

Inferno was quite, an almost hungry look in his optics as he eyed you. This causes you give another small shutter. A part of you wanted to open your panel again just to see how he reacted; but if Inferno sniffed you out, there could be others that could come after him.   
That had you shaking your head, and giving him a sharp glare. “Well?” You state, getting up from the wall you had been leaning on to size him up.   
Inferno was a few inches taller that you; but now he was shrinking down a bit, servos twitching slightly.   
“T-The royalty isn't in need of anything.” He said, optics trailing over your frame before meeting your own optics again. 

You felt the tell-tale itch before you could say anything else; almost sending you to your knees. Inferno seemed to know as well, his optics glazing over as you heard his voice catch. He let out as hiss; making you freeze and shoot him a look.   
Before you knew it, Inferno had backed you into the wall that you had been leaning on before.  
“Inferno?” you breathed out, servos against the wall behind you as he pressed his cassis to yours. At this point, you felt your knees go weak as he hovered his face just inches from your neck. You felt him deeply inhale, shutter going down his spinal strut.  
“You almost smell as divine as the royalty” he purred, making you give a small huff.  
You were tempted to wrap your arms to press his face all the way to your neck, then refrained.   
You felt his hands hover over your hips, making you want to buck into his touch. “Are you going to do anything, or do I have to go find someone who will?” you growl, but it quickly turned into a purr when Inferno finally pressed his face you your neck.  
“Make no mistake~” he said, servos reaching to softly grasp your hips. “I’m sure your offspring will please the royalty greatly. 

And that thought alone had you melting into him.


	3. Mesothelas/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna smooch the spider boi, both versions.

He's beautiful like this.

Servos gripping the berth pad beneath him as he throws back his helm in pleasure. Mesothelas is a different kind of beautiful, his red optics shining brightly as he mewls. You keep your eyes on his face-plate; heavy flush on your cheeks as you feel your spike strain against your panel. The condition of your valve is no better, as you feel it began to leak down your own thighs.  
Drool and his transfluid steadily drip down your chin as you lap as his valve walls. Mesothelas lets out another warbled moan, and finally meets your optics.  
The action makes you flush deeper, especially as he reaches down a shaky servo to cup the back of your helm. “A-ah, thank y-ou.” He whimpers out, optics shining ever brighter as you lean into the servo.   
You want to make him feel good, even as he tilts his helm back once more as calls out a designation that isn't yours. Because this is how the game is played.  
The game when spider-former comes to you in the middle of the night cycle, clinging to your chaisses as he begs to help him. In the beginning, you were nervous. And very much ready to turn him down; until you looked into those wonderful red optics and let yourself get attached to him.  
You knew he would never love you, and it sent a sharp sting to your spark. But here, between his thighs as he grips your helm tightly in his grasp as he calls out for someone else; you can't help but fall deeper for him.

You try not to sigh as you pull away from his valve; the bottom half of your face covered with his fluid as you hear him let out a loud whine.  
“Please, I need it, please please please!” He whimpers out, bucking up his hips is plea for your mouth to return. A soft smile slips onto your lips, as you press kisses to his slick thighs. “What do you need, Meso?” You say, your tone light as he tugs at your helm.   
Mesothelas groans, as he soon cradles your helm.   
“Please let me overload! I’ll do anything, just let me overload Prowl!” Mesothelas begs, hips bucking up once more.

That designation makes you still, lips now forming a small frown as your spider-formers’ optics widen. “I-” he starts, hands now curling up on his chassis as he gives you a pained look. Like he thought you were simply going to get up and leave him.  
The sigh that leaves past your lips is a sad one, but you give him a small smile.

“I'm going to let you overload, Meso, don't worry.” You say, bringing your face back down to his hips. Just as you start to pepper it with kisses; Mesothelas stops you. Raising your helm, you shoot him a questioning look. He simply tugs up until you can face him.   
“I- want you to hold me.” He whispers, burying his face into your neck-cables as he softly presses his wet valve into your aching panel.   
Your spark jumps into your throat as you let out a ragged moan.   
“Are you sure?” You breath out, and not a second after you got a sharp nod from him.  
A sharp click of your panel filled the room, and then your spike sunk into the warmth that was his valve. The action both made you gasp, the spider-former wrapping his legs around your waist as he began to sharply thrust onto your spike. Letting out a low moan, you began to buck back to him. The sound of sharp clanging filled the room as the two of you moan.  
It was bittersweet in a way, knowing that the spider-former was thinking of someone else as he was fragged by you.  
‘But that's the game…’ you wistfully thought as you thrust deeply; meeting his ceiling node.   
Mesothelas lets out a sharp gasp as his optics glaze over; digits digging into your backplates as he overloads.

You come shortly after him, servos dragging him impossibly close as you buck into him a few more times before stopping. The two of you pant quietly as you rest your helm onto the pillow beneath you.  
Soon enough, you start to untangle yourself from Mesothelas; only to be held onto by him.  
“Please don't go.” He manages to whisper out, and it cuts right through your spark like a knife. 

Sometimes he got like this, you knew by now that he did. Then in the morning he would be gone until the next time you found him on your hub-step. Letting out a small sigh, you roll the both of you onto your sides. There still isn't enough room for your spike to slip out, but you'll deal with that and the mess when the spider-former released you.   
“I'm sorry.” He suddenly said, voice faint as he nuzzled into your neck. “It's ok.” You say back, perfectly rehearsed as you rub his back softly with one servo.   
It thankfully lulls him into recharge as you manage to slip from his arms. He twitches in his sleep, frame relaxed against your berth. His thighs were slick with transfluid, but yours were in no better shape. Shoulders sagging as you click you panel back into place, you quietly make your way to your washracks and get a few mesh rags covered in solvent before re-entering your berthroom.   
Thankfully, Mesothelas is still deep in recharge as you soon approach your berth.   
Slowly but surely you turn him onto his back once more and began to clean him off.

A smile worms its way onto your lips as you clean him off; washing away the drying transfluid before turning to yourself.   
It all felt too rehearsed, because it was. After this you would go get some eragon and some coolant and then place it onto your berthside table before leaving to go recharge on your couch.   
Determining that your legs looked a little better at least, you pulled the berth cover over the spider-former. Hesitating a bit, you leaned down to press a chaste kiss to the top of his helm. “I love you.” You quickly whisper out before you could stop yourself.   
Leaning back, you drop the rags back into you washracks before exiting your berthroom. 

If you had stayed a second longer, or had turned your helm, you would have seen the spider-former look at you longingly with warm optics before turning back around and whispering the words just as quietly as you had.


	4. Kickback/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've never seen RiD15, but I've seen pics of this cute dude and looked him up on youtube, so hopefully I did his character right?? Might be occ?

At first, you weren't really sure what you were looking at.

With an optic ridge raised, you crossed your arms in front of you as you glazed at the tied up and gagged insecticon in front of you. Kickback seemed to shrivel up under your optics, looking down at the ground below. Shoulders sagging, you release a sigh. “Let me guess, Steeljaw had some brilliant plan to catch those Autobrats and you got roped into it.” You say as you looked at your clawed servo with disinterest.  
Your words got a tiny whimper from the tied up con in front of you.  
Pursing your lips, you grab a hold of Kickbacks chin and made him look into your optics.   
“Why am I not surprised?” You say, sharp digit tapping softly on his chin as he grimaced.  
You stare at him for a bit longer, before unceremoniously dropping it.   
“Alright, I suppose I'll get you down this time...but you’ll have to pay up as soon as I do. Being a helm-hunter may pay well, but I could always do with a little something more.” You purr, voice going down an octave that makes him squirm a bit. The action makes a dark smirk appear and a chuckle to come make its way from your throat.  
“Mhm~ I was thinking…” You start, raising your sharp clawed servo and brought it down swiftly. It easily sliced through the rope tying the insecticon to the pole; and you watched with amusement as Kickback flopped to the ground with a thud.  
“That you could do something rather important for me.” Kickback shakes his head a bit, before shooting you a glare.

“Oh yes, the gag.” You remember, but pouted when he ripped it off. “I had the situation under control.” He hisses, lips curled up into a pretty sneer that has you smiling all over again.   
“Oh~ You did, did you? Hard to see from where I was standing.” Your quip has his servos clenched into fists. Letting out another laugh, you easily move to the side as Kickback tries to hit you. “Aw, was that meant for me~” You say, optics crinkling in amusement. Another growl tore its way from the ‘con before he sighs. The silence that falls between the two of you is tense, and you guess that the insecticon was wracking his processor for a way out and away from you and your ‘favor’.  
“Kicky~” You sang, making him flinch. “Don’t you want to know what my request is?” Kickback cringed, legs getting ready to jump away until he felt a servo grip his shoulder a touch too tight.  
“Ah, ah, ah~ even if you run I’ll always find you, Kicky.” You say cheerfully, even as your optics darken and your servo dents the metal on his shoulder slightly.  
You slip an arm over his shoulders and grab his chin to press his face-plates to yours.   
“I was thinking you could help me with a growing problem. A hot, warm, soon to be sticky problem~” you say, turning your helm to press a kiss to his cheek.  
“And since I helped you, you could help me, right~” with that you reach up to pinch his cheek, as he tries to pull away.  
Kickback shivers, but this time his servos are twisting themselves up in knots and his legs trembled.   
“Ugh, ca-can’t you go find somebot else to help you with that.” He stammers out, his voice sounding weak. This makes you genuinely smile as you pat his cheek lightly before leaning away from him to give him some space. “I suppose, but you are by far my favorite ‘lacky’.” Your words make him flush as he spares you a glance. “Especially those cute noises, and when you have no idea what to do with your servos~ I could just eat you up.” Finally, Kickback lets out a sigh-like moan and turns himself to fully face you. “T-This doesn’t leave this spot.” Kickback states as best as he could, but even to his own audials it sounded like a plea. You tilt back your helm as you let out a bark-like laugh. “Of course, lovely, just for you.” Is all that you say before you’re on him.

Kickback weakly tries to pull back, but you find that he slowly melts into your grasp as you press your lips onto his. Your servos trail along his back-seams before you dig your claws into them; making the insecticon jolt a bit.   
You hum into the kiss, pulling away a second only to nip as his bottom lip before kissing him once more. True to your words, you feel him grasp lightly at your plating; his own claws clicking lightly as they scramble on where to go.  
Moving one of your own servos down his chassis, you move your lips away from his. Pressing light pecks across his chin, you soon make you way to his neck-cables.   
“A-ah! What ar-e you doing?” He whispers, optics trying to catch yours as his servos finally brace themselves against your back.   
“I'm planning on making us feel good, if you give me a little of your time.” You reply, pressing your lips to his neck-cables and deliver a small bite to them. This has his breath hitch and his servos locking up, making you pause.   
“No good?” You softly ask, tilting your helm to look at his optics. His face-plates were stained light pink as he bit his lip. “N-no.” He softly gasps, one of his servos pressing you back to his neck, “Please don't stop.”   
You grin at his words, servos heading downward as you soon find what you are looking for. “Good~ now open up.” You say with a sharp bite. “I want to see if you're still cute down there too~” 

You can't help but let out a small laugh as Kickback grumbles, his plating fluffing out a bit. You could practically feel his pout, and the way he huffs before you feel his panel slide away to reveal his hard spike slide itself into your waiting servo. Giving it a few small pumps, you smile as he shudders in your grasp. “It's just so cute~” you coo, returning your lips as began to nip at his neck-cables once more.   
“S-shut up.” He grumbles, bucking into your servo as he braces his on your shoulders.   
His motions turn a bit jerky as he thrusts into your servo, making you give a small moan of your own. “Mhm~” you sigh, optics glazing over as you bit your lip. This continues on for a while, and between the soft moans that fill your aduials mixed with your own send your processor into a foggy haze.  
“I bet you want something more that my servo.” You whisper, pressing a claw-tip into the slit of his spike; making him hiss. Kickback nodded weakly, whining as he feels you loosen your servo and pull back a touch.  
You feel his servos try to pull you back to him, his claws making little marks as he shoots you a pitiful look. It makes you feel like your plan has finally come around in a circle.   
“I wanna hear you say it, Kickback.” You softly growl, optics dimming a bit as you suddenly tighten your grip on his spike harshly. This has him let out an almost pathetic whine, servos a mess as his optics flash brightly. Suddenly, his transfluid splatters against your chassis and servo; making you give a small laugh.  
Once Kickback comes down from his high, he shoots you an irritated glare. You only grin smugly at him in return, leaning back on your pedes as you wiggle your sticky digits at him.   
“I keep forgetting how much of a loose cannon you are~” you comment, bringing your transfluid-covered to your mouth. Your glossa darts out to lick at your digits; fully aware of how the insecticons optics stray from yours and to the way your glossa starts to clean off your servo.

Kickback only makes a noise of embarrassment before you dart out your free servo to yank his face-plates almost fully to your transfluid-speckled chassis. “You wouldn't mind helping a friend out, right~” was your only remark as he sighs.   
“You're awful, you know that, right?” He grumbles, but begins to clean your chassis with his own glossa. “I think we both know the answer to that~” you comment, smirking down at him.


	5. Things im gonna try to write

Inferno #2

Tfp Hardshell

Tfa Waspinator

IDW Waspinator

Sunder

Tarantulas (a lil bit apart of the Mesothelas/reader)

More Tarantulas

Bombshell

Shrapnel

Glowstrike

Mostly those buggy/creepy boys/gals.


	6. Inferno/reader #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early update!
> 
> I got this prompt from rpmemedumpster, so why not do it for my fav ant boy!

**“Don't cover your mouth...I like hearing you.** ”

Inferno jerked a bit at your words, as you pressed kisses to his interface panel. The ant didn't seem to to know what to do; his mandibles clicking together nervously as his servos twitch, the one once over his mouth instantly going to his side. This brings a smile to your lips as you feel the plating beneath them heat up. 

“My Queen…” He finally chokes out, a small shutter rolling down his frame as his servos curl into fists. “Y-you must not sully your lips like this.”

 

You stop you kisses to look up at him, optics bright, almost like fire, and shoot him a smile.

“Is a queen not allowed to reward her faithful servant?” You inquire, moving your hands to press in between his thighs. Inferno twitched at this; frame heating up slightly as he fumbles with his words. It's cute in a way, seeing the ever loyal ant look for ways to not undermine his queen. 

“Inferno.” You say, instantly stopping his speech in a dead halt as he looks at you meekly. 

“I want to reward you for staying by my side.” Your words almost send the ant into another flurry of words, but he pauses as you gaze up at him with those beautiful eyes and those parted lips and he can't find it in himself to look away from you.

Smiling softly once more, you reach up to press one of your hands to his panel. “Let me pleasure you, Inferno.” You sweetly say, eyes looking as soft as your lips and it has Infernos’ panel open with a snap.

His spike fills your waiting hand perfectly; even as the ant himself is cursing his impulsiveness.

“My queen, forgive me.” He breathes out, optics dim as he watches you eye his spike with interest.

 

You only let out small chuckle as you brush your hair back with one hand and lean your head in to delicately lick at the top of his spike. That alone nearly has him overload, but he manages to hold back; after all, his queen has told him not to come yet. He watches as you bring your mouth around him, mouth warm and wet, almost heavenly, around his spike. As much as he wants to press a hand against your head, to tread his fingers through the soft wiring upon it, it is not his place to do so. Inferno simply watches, servos struggling to stay steady and his mandibles clicking softly once more.

He feels that small glossa lick the underside of his spike, feels the warmth of your mouth wrapped around him as you softly bob your head. Your eyes suddenly are looking into his optics, and it made his chassis tighten a fraction. Inferno tries not to flinch away as you reach for one of his servos; then bring in it to the back of your head. You give him a small nod, then resume with what you were doing.

 

You feel him shudder again, his servo tightening against your head as you then hollow out your cheeks. Giving a sharp suck, it has Inferno moaning loudly, making you smile around the spike in your mouth. You've always wanted to make the ant feel good for his never-ending loyalty; and now you are. Even as you suck on his spike, bringing a free hand to stroke at what you couldn't fit into your mouth, you can't help but wonder how he would feel in other parts of you. That alone has you moaning, speeding up your pace.

It seems to send Inferno into a shock, because as soon as you pop your mouth off only to take him to the back of your throat a moment later; he overloads with blazing optics and an open mouth.

His transfluid is heavy in your mouth as you swallow it, slowly pulling your mouth off with a loud, wet, pop. Before you can speak however, Inferno looks aghast as he backs a step away from you. “My queen, forgive me for overstepping myself, I-” you get up from your knees as press a finger to his lips. “Inferno, it’s alright.” you say, face soft and hand moving to cup his flushed face-plate. 

Inferno felt his legs go weak; willing himself not to lean into that soft hand and not to lose himself too much to those beautiful eyes. Eventually, Inferno feels you start to walk forward; feeling your body press into his own frame, making him step back because even if you allowed him to give into the pleasure of your mouth; he felt himself unworthy of more of your kind touch. 

 

Soon, the back of Infernos’ legs hit your berth; making him stand ramrod straight so as not to fall onto it. This didn't seem to set well with you, as you pressed your hands onto his chassis; making his spark jump. “Inferno, will you lay down for me?” You request, lips forming a small pout that the ant knew that he was weak against. Inferno instantly sat down on the edge of the berth, frame stiff even as you sat down onto his lap and his spike was still out and pressed against your valve and the ant was stuck not knowing what to do; other than fight the selfish part of him that wanted to simply slide you onto his spike and take you for hours.

You purse your lips, eyes never leaving his optics. 

“What would you like me to do, Inferno?” You inquire, hands on his shoulders. Inferno is at a loss, optics dim and mandibles twitching as he tries to form words. This makes a smile finally form on your lips, beautiful and genuine, as you lean in so that your lips almost brush against him. “Because your reward is far from over.”


	7. Saberhorn/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Saberhorn!
> 
> As before, I've never really seen Rid15, but I can never really find any fics of him, so I decided to try my hand at writing from seeing/reading stuff about him from YouTube/the wiki.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> The prompt is from rpmemedumpster.

“ **Try to keep quiet....we wouldn't want to get caught.** ” His accent hits your aduials like a punch to the gut, making your plating fluff up as you felt his servos smooth over the plating on your thighs. “Saber, not now! Steeljaw’ll have both our helms if he catches us!” You hiss, but make no move to stop him as he chuckles.

“Mhm, that's just the fun of it, love~” Saberhorn purrs, helm resting on your shoulder as he presses a light kiss to the side of your neck-cables.

This makes you give a small scoff, optics focusing in front of you as your conjunx continues to press kisses. “So you say, but the last time we did this; Kickback almost walked in on us.” Your words make Saberhorn huff, servos tightening a touch as he pulls you back so that your aft bumps into his panel. 

“Yes, but it seems that most of them are deep in recharge...and we do have the rest of the cycle until your shift is up~” This almost makes you roll your optics; but his words do make you shift back into his chassis. “Fine. But try not to blow too early, my captain~” was your only comment.

Your words egged Saberhorn on, a low growl coming from his chassis as he rutted into your aft. “But I have to ask.” You breath out, tilting up your helm and placed a servo on his horn. “What's brought this on? Not that I mind~” Your conjunxs’ servos still for a klik, making you frown. You were about to make a comment about it; until you found yourself pinned to the wall in front of you. 

 

“Like you have no idea.” Saberhorn softly hisses into your aduial. “Moving your hips from side like its a contest.” His voice gained a dark tone, accent more of a rasp as he moves a servo to grasp your face-plates. “Don't pretend that you don't notice the optics on your aft as you swagger off.” Saberhorn punctuated his sentence with a sharp buck of his hips. 

A broken keen comes past your lips, optics glittering with amusement as you wiggle your aft. 

“Mhm~ and what if I don't? The only one I do that for is you, my captain.” You let out a weak chuckle as you're pressed more harshly into the wall. You were fully aware Saberhorn would never dare lift a hand to you; but at times like these, were when transfluid started to leak past your panels. Your dear conjunx didn't miss a beat, servo moving to grind against your valve panel. “Such a needy little thing, perhaps I should show them what they can never have.” His words have you moaning, only to have him shove two clawed digits in.

Oral lubricant slowly drips down your chin as Saberhorn thrusts them in and out. 

 

He pinned down your glossa lightly, as he pressed a light kiss to your finial. “But I'm sure you'd like that too much, my love. Your spike and valve on display for everyone to see, as I use you in front of them.” Saberhorns’ voice was hard, the servo on your valve panel stopping only for a second; for him to lightly dig his claws into the seems. 

“Open up for me, my dear.” He commanded, and in an instant your panel snapped back.

You heard him ‘tsk' under his breath as your transfluid splattered onto the floor. Your face-plates felt hot as the servo in your mouth let go of your glossa, and slipped out with a wet pop. “So wet at the idea of being used, how shameless.” his words send another warm jolt to your valve, your fans kicked on high as you feel your knees go weak. Saberhorn sighed, before moving and pressing his wet digits into your valve. It brings another keen from your lips, optics wide as he starts at a brisk pace. 

“Such a shameless conjunx I have, on display where anyone can see us~” Saberhorns wings buzz behind him excitedly, his optics trained on the transfluid dripping onto the floor below.

 

“Don't tease~” you moaned, hips bucking a bit as he lets out a smooth chuckle. “Mhm~ even if you've been teasing me throughout the day?” This makes you give a soft hiss, jerking your aft into him. “I didn't mean to!” You whimper, servos grasping at the wall. Saberhorn gives another sigh, this one amused as his digits picked up the pace. “Don't worry, my love~” he starts, even as he sounds just as breathless as you. “We have all night, after all.” 


	8. Overlord x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When ya coworker asks what ya writing an u gotta lie. 
> 
> This is a mix of an Overlord post by Rocksinmuffin n big-fuckin-robo-cocks Overlord art on Tumblr.
> 
> u can kinda tell I sorta gave up @ the end.

A sneer made its way onto your lips as you looked into gleeful red optics. Overlord was smug, even if he was strapped down onto the large berth below. Too smug for your liking.   
“Oh, don't be like that~” he says, full lips forming a sharp smirk as his optics gleemed at you. Snorting, you look away from him and resume your game. A part of you wanted to shoot an insult at the larger mech, but you held your tongue. ‘Just have to stay here until Prowl gets back.’ You thought, tapping away at your phone.  
Sadly, its hard to concentrate when you feel lust practically rolling off of someone.   
“I doubt that game of yours is hardly that interesting.” Overlord purrs, engine revving a bit. It makes the berth beneath you both shake slightly; making you roll your eyes. “I dunno, its a pretty good game.” You mutter, not even sparing him a glance as you beat the level you were on.   
You could tell Overlord wasn't a happy camper with you ignoring him like this; but a part of you took pride that a human like yourself was getting in under his plating so much. 

Humming softly, you spare a glance behind you to see Overlord leering over at you. “You know, Megatron's way more patient that you.” You say, fingers drumming on your phone as you meet his optics. “And far more quieter.”  
This gets a growl from the blue mech, servos curling into fists as you smirk. Overlord almost looks pretty with a frown on his lips. 

Almost.

You chuckle as you get up from your spot on the berth, pocketing your phone as you cross your arms and turn to him. “He's definitely bigger than you from what I can see.” You add, stepping over to him cautiously. Even if the phase-sixer is locked down and his weapons are off; doesn't make him any less dangerous. Overlord narrows his optics.   
“And how would you know that?” He scoffs, optics following you until you are level enough with his face. “Lets just say...he can get a little frisky when prodded enough~” your words make Overlords optics widen a small fraction, before that insufferable smirk is back. He barks out a laugh before leering at you once more. “You had me going there for a second, little one.” He says, optics a touch dark. Even so, his smirk wavers a bit as you simply raise a brow and wear a smirk that almost matches his.

“Its almost kind of endearing that you think Mega wouldn't be interested in a human.” You say, crossing one leg over the other as you shrug. “Too bad he let you down there~” you were fully aware you were playing with fire; and a part of you somehow got some kind of pleasure from it. Overlord went quiet, optics studying you as you stand proudly under it. You think he finds what he wants when a large smile makes itself known on his lips, servos un-furling as he hoods his glowing optics. “Oh, I don't think he let me down at all~” he practically purrs. “Since you're here, why don't you try your little ‘prodding' game on me, liaison?” His words send a shiver down your spine as you frown.   
“What makes you think I’d want to do that?” You question, hands now on your hips as you raise a brow. “Because…” He starts, rolling his shoulders as best as he could, “People like us get off on having power over others.” 

His words almost make you gag. “People like us? Excuse me, but I’m not a mass murdering psychopath.” You bite out, pointing a finger at him as he simply laughs. “Ah, don't be like that, little one~ I’ve already seen the way your eyes dilate when you see me stumble or quiet down. Its rather hard to miss, liaison~” Overlords’ smirk makes you want to slap it off; but you knew trying to do so would prove his point somewhat.  
At least to him.  
So with a frown, you shrug your shoulders and quietly make the rest of the way to his face. The blue mech stays silent, watching your every movement like a starving predator. Sighing, you move your hands down to unbuckle your pants. You hear Overlord shuffle a bit against the berth; but makes no other movement when you step out of them then go over to straddle his chin. His red optics look over your exposed lower half with interest before meeting your eyes once more. “Before you ask, I’m doing this to finally shut you up.” Your words even surprise you, but it makes Overlord look downright gleeful. “Oh~ was Megatron so easy to seduce?” He hums, optics focused on your lower half rather than your eyes. You snort, hands on either side of his mouth as you shift a bit. “No, but I’m not interested in wasting time on you.” You shortly replied, causing him to release another laugh. You didn't like how his optics had brightened considerably, hooded slightly as he looked like he was going to devour you whole.  
And knowing Overlord, he probably could, and would.  
“How cold, but… I do wonder what your friends must think of this display.” He hummed out, optics finally shifting to the security camera on the wall behind you. This has you pause for a second, but you shake your head. “I can handle myself, and to be honest, this isn't the worse thing I’ve done.” You sharply reply. “Besides, I think I’ve found an effective way of shutting you up; other that killing you.” You blink in surprise when the sound of glass shattering revving filled the room along with the click of cooling fans on high. 

You shoot him an unamused look. 

His smirk widens.

“You're disgusting.” You stated, even as you inch your way up to his lips. Overlord simply gives another laugh, as you finally settle yourself onto his plush lips. You're surprised when you feel a warm glossa immediately attack your clit. You release a startled moan, making the mech beneath you purr. ‘ On second thought, I hope Prowl takes all the time he needs.’ You swiftly think, hands on Overlords cheeks as you give him a weak frown. 

He leers right back and gets to work.


	9. Inferno/reader 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever stop writing for Inferno?
> 
> Prolly not, but I needed to get this out before I wrote for Chop Shop.

Infernos’ servo was slick with transfluid, moving it up and down his spike at a rapid pace. His free hand was covering his mouth, but it did little to hide the sharp whines that past through his derma. The ant was fully aware he shouldn't be doing this, Primus, he knew. This forced another whine out of him as his optics brightened. A small trail of drool went past his derma as he shakily looked ahead; and met your shining eyes and soft smile. “Inferno~” you lightly sang, lips twitching for a fraction as you fluttered your eyelashes. Inferno gave a wet gasp, as his transfluid suddenly sprayed his chassis and the floor below. The ant shuddered, a sad noise coaxing itself from his throat. He had let you down, his royalty, his  _ Queen _ .

He knew he deserved punishment for this, for disobeying you and any punishment from you of all people is well deserved. 

“Forgive me, my Queen.” He whispered out, voice strained as he watches you slowly rise from where you sat and made your way over to him.

You were beautiful, hips swaying slightly as you gliding over to where he kneels. Inferno lowers his optics to the ground; mandibles twitching as you stop in front of him. He does not deny the way he shakes, servo still holding his transfluid covered spike and the other lowering itself away from his mouth. 

He knows you are merciful, something he does not deserve for disobeying your law. Your  _ order. _

Yet you cup his helm delicately, like it was made from glass, and tilt it so that his optics met your soft eyes. There is no anger in them, no disappointment; and for that it confuses him.

Inferno wants to ask, to beg as to why you held no anger towards him, but his lips remained sealed. 

 

His antennae twitched when you parted your lips, and leaned down and lap away at the transfluid on his chassis. Inferno wants to jerk away, but your soft hands kept him in place as you then press light kisses to his chest. It felt like he had passed into the well of sparks, like you were the only one keeping him grounded to this place; and he couldn't be any happier. 

When you leaned away, you had such a kind look on your face as you pressed one of your hands to his mandible and kiss it. “M-My Queen…” the ant starts weakly, but is gently hushed. “Its alright, Inferno.” You say, smiling at him. Inferno melts against you slowly, and you sigh. “Lets get you cleaned up, my noble servant.” You say, as you help him up. Inferno gladly follows you, a little dazed as his queen guided him to the washracks. This time, the ant truly felt like he was in the well of sparks.


	10. Brainstorm/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainstorm x Mech!Reader
> 
> (c/l)-(2c/l) = color/secondary color

The twisting of wires and steady servos, golden optics hyper-focused in on the briefcase in front of him. Blast-mask off and to the side; plating pulled closely but not uncomfortably so to his protoform. (Y/n) studied the mech from across the room silently, his dimly lit optics dragging tiredly over stiff wings as he almostly mindlessly trailed a digit over the rim of the cube in his servo. The mech internally sighed, before dragging his tired pedes over to the where the scientist.  
(Y/n) placed the cube over to the side, and gave a small huff.   
“Not now, Nautica, I-” Brainstorm started, setting down a tool and rubbing a servo down his face-plates, before glancing up to meet sad optics. “Oh, (Y/n).” The teal flyer greeted, smile small but almost as bright as the sun. (Y/n) smiled back, leaning in to press a kiss to the others helm. “I see you’ve made some progress, Stormy.” He said, watching as the smile on Brainstorms’ derma grew and a small blue flush decorated his face-plates.   
“Yeah, just a little more and I-” The flyer paused as he saw the mechs’ optics dimmed a bit. Brainstorm chuckled, optics crinkling. “So there’s no way I’m gonna drag you away to your hab right now?” the (c/l) (2c/l) mech inquired, sleepy smile fading as Brainstorms’ wings sagged a touch. “I’m almost done, just a few more tweaks.” Brainstorm said, even his optics dimmed to softly, almost lovingly, stare up at (Y/n).   
The mech sighed, leaning onto the scientists’ desk with one arm.  
“Will you at least consider drinking you energon?” (Y/n) asked, making Brainstorm nod automatically. As the flyer took up the cube and took a small sip, he watched as the mechs shoulders relax a touch.  
“I love you.” (Y/n) said, free servo going up to cradle his face as his (c/l) optics crinkled softly.  
This made Brainstorm jolt, almost spilling the cube as his optics went wide. His wings fluttered lightly. “Oh, is that a hypothesis or fact?” the scientist inquired, a mischievous smile smile playing on his derma. (Y/n) blinked, then grinned right back.  
“Hmh, fact. I love you from your helm to your pedes.” He said, shooting Brainstorm with a finger-gun and a grin. This made the flyer let out a laugh, golden optics dimming lightly as his servos trembled around the cube.  
(Y/n) frowned.

“You don’t believe me, do you.” he slowly states, servo falling to his side. Brainstorm looks down at the briefcase on the table, them to the (c/l) servo leaning next to it.   
Before (Y/n) can ask, the teal mech looks up at him with renewed vigor.   
“Care to prove it, because it sounds more like a hypothesis to me.” Brainstorm waggles his brow-plates, smirking all the way as he set the cube down onto the table.   
(Y/n) pauses, only to the drop to one knee. “You’re right, I’ll have to gather more information.” He says, bringing one servo down to trace softly at one of the flyers pedes. “I love your pedes, because they carry you so carefreely.” (Y/n) starts, leaning down to press a kiss to one each. Brainstorm lets out a small gasp, plating fluffing out slightly.  
The (c/l) (2c/l) doesn’t pay him any mind as he then kisses upwards to the flyers’ thigh.  
“I love your legs especially when they’re spread out like this.” (Y/n)’s words make the mech above him let out a weak moan, legs shifting a bit wider to give the mech kneeling in front of him more room to work.  
Slowly but surely,, (Y/n) made his way up to the flyers’ pelvic array, peppering it with light kisses before skimming his lips up to Brainstorms’ chassis. He pressed a kiss on the plating over the others spark.   
“But I think I love your spark the most, it’s bright and beautiful like a burning star.” The mech whispered, smiling as he felt Brainstorm all but melt into his seat. (Y/n) glanced up to see the others optics fluttering softly as his servos loosely gripping the arm-rests. A soft tapping on his chassis makes Brainstorm jolt a bit, however. The scientist gives (Y/n) a dreamy look, optics suddenly bright with color.”I love your spark, because it holds together the mech I love the most.”   
This causes the teal flyer to smile, lips so soft looking as he leans down.  
(Y/n) stops in his assault halfway, fully tilting his head up, and met the others lips with ease. Brainstorm cupped (Y/n)’s face between his servos, sighing into the kiss before pulling back.  
There were words left unsaid in Brainstorms’ optics, but (Y/n) understood all the same, as they joined lips once more.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Energon flowed freely from the gaping wound on (Y/n)’s chassis. He gasped wordlessly, servos pressing onto the wound as Brainstorms’ hung loosely at his sides. The teal flyer was kneeled beside the mech, optics never leaving the others frame even as the mech tried to get his attention.   
It was his fault.  
Hisfaulthisfaulthisfault…  
Brainstorm finally came to when a bloodied servo grasped one of his.  
Gold optics looked over into (Y/n)s’ pained (c/l) ones. “I love you.” the bleeding mech wheezed out, smiling weakly. This instantly kicked the scientist into motion.  
“Slag! (Y/n), we need to get you t-” Brainstorm went to pick up the other, but halted his movements when (Y/n) let out a pained whine. The mech gave another weak smile. “Stormy, you need to get outta here.” (Y/n) said, using a servo to weakly push at the flyers chassis. Brainstorm shook his helm.  
“I need to get you to Ratchet.” Brainstorm insisted, but was met with a bit weak stern look.  
“You’re not dying with me. Who’s going to save Quark then?” (Y/n)’s voice was faint, optics dimming down as his servo slipped from the others chassis.  
“Please live for me, for Quark.” (Y/n) said, lips trembling as he managed to smile brightly. “Because I love you from helm to pede, Stormy.” Brainstorm shook, even as he heard Chromedome yell at him to move his aft.   
Shakily, Brianstorm leaned down to press a final kiss to the smiling mechs lips, and could already feel them grow cold. Getting to his pedes, the flyer ran as the others quickly gathered onto the Lost light. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The twisting of wires and steady servos, golden optics hyper-focused in on the briefcase in front of him. Blast-mask off and to the side; plating pulled closely but not uncomfortably so to his protoform. Optics gaining fluid as the scientist rubbed a servo over them, sniffing softly as he continued to work. He could feel his servos lock up once, then twice, finally forcing him to set the tool down. Leaning back in his chair, Brainstorm let out a sigh, flinching as he felt a servo fall onto his shoulder. “Not now, (Y/n), I’m al-” The flyer cut himself off as he turned to face Nightbeat, Nautica and Skids behind him. “Come’on, Storm; let’s go get you some energon.” Nightbeat murmured, helping the other up as he took wobbly steps on his pedes. Nautica was instantly at his side, shooting Skids a worried look as she bit her lip.   
“B-But I need to finish.” Brainstorm started, but was cut off by a sharp look from the purple femme. “Later Stormy, let’s go get some energon in you and watch a movie or something.” Skids spoke up, lips pulled into a frown as the three lead the teal flyer from his lab.   
Nightbeat spared the case on the desk a final look, before the door closed in front of him.


	11. Chop Shop x GenderNeu!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to make this cute, but its kinda angsty. 
> 
> Chop Shop x GenderNeu Bot!Reader because that combiners' smirk makes me giddy.
> 
> (A/m) - Alt mode
> 
> (C/l-2C/l)- color/secondary color

Sideswipe was going to get it when they got back to the junkyard; was the only thought going through the mech/femmes’ processor. (Y/n)’s wheels dug into the dirt terrain that made up the forest floor; dust clinging to them as they sped forward. As much as the mech/femme liked pranks, telling someone that Jetfire and Jetstorm had gotten stuck in a tree was a low blow.  
Especially when the minibots had been in on it, and were fully capable of getting down from a tree with no problem.   
Maybe it had had to do with their recharge-riddled processor that had (Y/n) in a frenzy to help, not stopping to see the smirk Sideswipe had been trying to hide, and failing. Growling under their breath, (Y/n) pushed themselves a little faster; not noticing the 2 sets of glowing optics following their every move.   
Making a sharp left turn, the (a/m) barely missed a deer, startling them to a sharper stop.  
Tumbling out of their alt-mode, the mech/femme crashed into a tree; knocking the air from their figurative lungs. Letting loose another small growl, (Y/n)’s shoulders sagged. “Seems ya took quite the tumble, ‘bot.” The mech/femme tensed at that voice, that Primus damned voice. Their spinal-strut went ramrod straight as they shot up to their pedes and calmly (well, hopefully) twisted their frame around. “Ugh, could we do this some other time, Choppers? I need to kick Sides’ tailpipe first.” (Y/n) scoffed, digging the heel of their pede into the ground as they shot the maroon combiner a bored look.   
Chop Shop merely smirked, his four optics crinkling at the edges, but the mech/femme felt one set slowly rake down their frame in one swift movement. A disgusted chill went down (Y/n)’s strut, making their plating clamp firmly onto their protoform.   
“Hey, my optics are up here, Decepticreep.” (Y/n) shot out, baring their denta a bit. Chop Shop only cocked his hips, moving his bilk onto one pede. The movement only serves to make the mech/femme all the more tense, which makes him scoff.  
Chop Shop looks as if he was about to say something, derma parted before he quickly shut them. Letting out a sudden groan, he moved a servo to rub and the back of his neck-cables. Shooting (Y/n) an uneasy look, he finally spoke, accent a little rougher. “I neva took ya for the goody-two pedes ‘bot. It’d been much easier if ya’d been on my side, like ya’d always been.” 

(Y/n) lowered their defensive stance, frame relaxing. The maroon mech took that as a sign to slowly creep a bit closer. “You know why I sided with Bumblebee? I’m tired with all the running and hiding out. And you of all mechs should know I’ve never really been good with guilt. At least with them I have a sense of belonging that I haven’t had in a long time.” (Y/n) sighed, optics dimming softly. Chop Shop frowned, it almost bordering on a sneer, and took a few more steps forward, and put a servo on their hip. The touch makes them flinch, but (Y/n) holds themself stiff even as they find themself leaning a bit into it.   
“You left us behind. After everythin’ , I didn’t expect ya to be the one to…” The combiners voice holds no malice like they thought it would, but they could hear the underlying anger underneath. (Y/n) frowned, placing a servo over the one on their hip.  
“You left me first; left me for dead with those Autobots that woulda knocked me out and dragged me back into stasis lock. I’m lucky Grim recognised me as one of the nicer ‘cons.” (Y/n) started, derma twitching as they felt Chop Shop use his free servo to tilt up their helm. He searched in the mech/femmes’ dim optics for something, anything; and it seemed that he found it when he gives a sad smile. Chop Shop leans down to capture their derma with his, but pauses when (Y/n) quickly puts a servo over his mouth. “I need to head back before the twins began to worry.” The mech/femme murmur, pulling away from the mech in front of them and back-pedaled a few steps away. (Y/n)’s optics are everywhere but on the maroon combiner, plating ridged and servos twitching.   
But as fate would have it, it seemed Chop Shop wasn’t going to let them go so easily however.

The maroon mech shot out a servo to grab them by their shoulder plating, dragging the mech/femme over then into the trunk of a tree. (Y/n) sputtered helplessly, making a move to grab Chop Shops’ neck, but they weren’t quick enough before be held both their servos by the wrist above their helm. (Y/n) struggled harshly, trying to gain some kind of leverage over the combiner, but stopped when the mech pressed his face to their neck cabling and inhaled.   
A soft purr emanated from his chassis, making (Y/n) flinch away.  
The combiner let out a dark hiss, making the mech/femmes’ struggling almost renew if Chop Shop hadn’t harshly pull them painfully close to his chassis. “Ya smell like that annoyin’ dinobot, been havin’ fun without me, sweetspark?” The mech rasped, denta clenched hard enough that they could hear a small tell-tale creak from it. The mech/femme huffed, trying to shove the combiner away from them. “What can I say, green looks good on him.” They scoffed, trying to move their helm away from Chop Shops’ face-plates and failed to do so.   
This elected a deep growl from the combiner, as his servos denting their armor slightly.   
(Y/n) flinched, before calming themselves and slowly allowed their frame to relax under the angered combiners arms. “Nothing happened, sweetspark.” they began, nuzzling their face into into his. “Grimlock just likes to hug, never met such a huggy dinobot like him before.” their words seem to calm the Chop Shop a touch, as his arms loosen their steel grip on their frame. Giving a small sigh, (Y/n) shifted in his arms a bit. “You can’t steal me away again, Chop.” The mech/femme started, pulling away a little bit more to look the maroon mech in the optics. The mechs’ optics still have a dark tint to them, but lighten as soon as (Y/n) places their servos on his cheeks.   
(Y/n) let out a another small sigh.  
“I’m afraid you’ll have to pay this time around.” The (c/l) (2c/l) mech/femme finished with a whisper, hoping that their words would make the known thief back off. 

The words did make the mech pause, before he leaned in and finally captured their lips. (Y/n) gives a small gasp, but make no move to pull away as he loosely holds them close. The kiss lasts for a moment, before they pull back with a sigh. The background noise of fans softly kicking on and the clicking of plating has the mech/femme realize what just happened. They didn't pull away as Chop Shop prods his glossa past their lips, nor when his hips slowly began to grind into their own.  
The only time that they stop once more when the sound of shouting and engines roaring make (Y/n) push the other away quickly.   
The maroon combined gives an almost wicked laugh, before pulling the mech/femme and gave them a harsh bite on the neck cables before making his make off and away from the approaching Autobots. By the time Bumblebee found the mech/femme, he gave them a ‘dad' look. (Y/n) gave him a crooked smile. “Uh...you found me?” they weakly cheered.


	12. Sunder/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really self indulgent and gross as heck.  
> Also, I have no idea if mneomosurgery can work on humans, or what Sunder can do, but let me frickle frackle this gross mech.
> 
> I have a Thundercracker and Megatron multi-chapter things, but I really wanna write something for Tyrest before I upload those two. 
> 
> I really have no shame when it comes to gross mechs that look creepy/nice to me, so enjoy~

God, you wished you had listened to Ultra Magnus and stayed in your hab-suite. Then you, a small human whom happened to be the liaison of the Lost Light, wouldn't be between two massive red thighs and a just as massive psychotic mech that looked like a gotdamn radar dish drooling at you.  
While the rational side of your brain was verbally berating your for disobeying, the other half was pushing blood southward.  
Trembling under the mechs’ empty sockets; you shaking place your hands on either side of the mechs’ modesty panel. It seemed to make the mech, Sunder if you remember correctly, let out a rumbly purr and peered wickedly at you. He licks his derma wetly, drool sliding down his chin messily.  
“Well?” Sunder purred, voice making you jolt a bit. “You're not going to eat me, are you?” You manage to get out even as you feel your throat trying to close up. “Heh, I was hoping you'd be doing the eating before it came to that, little one.” Sunder mused, clawed digits tapping on the floor below.  
A sharp click suddenly filled the room, making you give another jolt.

At first; you're not sure what you're looking at.  
Well, you're pretty sure its a valve after a few seconds of staring at it.  
It's mostly a rusty red, with black and white biologist pulsing wildly and small barbs the soft looking mesh. A darker red node flashes softly as lubricant, transfluid you internally correct, spills out and forms a small puddle under your clothed knees. You're suddenly hit with a strong musky scent; making your mouth water and eyes slightly glaze over. Sunder chuckles, an unnerving sound as he rocks his hips upwards and gives you a heated look. “You’re looking half-starved; little human. Don't let me stop you from getting your fill.” At the mechs’ words, you find little need to fight anymore, and pressed your lips over the pulsing node above.  
Sunder let out a pleased noise, quickly followed by a small trill as your fingers tweak and tug at the barbs trailing on the outside of his valve. Lapping and sucking wetly at the node, you hum at the taste then sigh. Sunder had a unique flavor, sweet and heavy on your tongue, but almost strongy metallic as well. It made you moan against the glowing nub.  
The mech above you hisses, digits scrapping along the floor and rocked his hips into your mouth. He gasps under his breath as you press a kiss to the node, giving it a small nip before diving your tongue into the velvety walls of his valve. Your mind is blank as your tongue is almost sucked into the wet valve; it pulsing greedily as you lap at it happily.  
A part of you tries to figure out where you were and why you were doing this, but it goes to mush as a ring of inner nodes clutch at your tongue. The warm walls of the valve, as well as the smell, that was growing stronger by the second, consumed your thought process; it almost made you feel drunk. Even as you lock your mouth firmly on the soft mesh, one of your hands stray from the barbs and snake down to unbutton the bottom half of your uniform.  
Sunder lets out a loud purr, sockets crinkling as he gives a dark chuckle.  
“I can smell you from here, little one....” He hisses as you press two fingers into yourself with a moan. “So desperate for release that'd you'd rut on your own digits.” A few more dollops of drool slide down his chin as he reaches down to press your face to his valve. “Mhm~ but you'll get yours once I have mine~” his purr sends tremors down your body and it renews your vigor of lapping at his inner nodes.

The room is quiet besides the soft sound of transfluid hitting the floor below, along with the sound of cooling fans and the scratchy growls from Sunder and sweet moans from yourself. As you nibble at a few of the barbs on the mechs’ valve, a part of you faintly hear the sound of a door being opened and an annoyed sigh. 

“I leave you for five minutes.” Growled a voice, at making you stop your ministrations once and moan sadly once you see who it is. Froid stands at the opening of the door, glaring sharply at Sunder who only grins wickedly in return. “And you kidnap the liaison for this debauchery.” The lean mech scoffs, gangly arms crossed but he makes no move to stop.  
Sunder lets out a nasty chuckle, jolting his hips upwards as you then press your lips back to his node. Froid growls once more, before walking in and shutting the door behind him. “I trust you covered your tracks, at least.” At this, Sunder gives a shaky nod. “They were all on their own~ I’m sure they all think the liaison is in their hab.” You try to get another look at Froid, but Sunder jerks his hips again. “You want to join us. I can smell that you want to, Froid~” the rust colored mech purred, before giving a strangled moan and overloaded. Struggling bit, your mind instantly becomes clearer than before once Sunders’ transfluid pools over you and onto the floor.  
A sick feeling pools in the bottom of your stomach as you jerk your head towards Froid, whom rolls his optics. “Put them under again, then take them back to their hab-suite. I heard the ‘co-captian’, Rodimus, was going to check on them soon.” Was all Froid said before back out the door he went with a small click.  
A shiver instantly went up your spine as your eyes glaze over once more, and felt the last few seconds of memory escape you with ease as sharp needles enter the side of your neck. Furrowing your brows together, Sunder let out another dark chuckle. “Come now, little one. I believe I promised you something.” He says, voice almost borderline gleeful as he uses a servo to lift you onto his mouth. 

“And Froid didn't say I had to take you back right now, did he~” was all Sunder said before you were dragged into euphoria once more with a lap of his tongue.


	13. Tyrest/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't think I didn't listen to Hellfire on loop while writing this, you thought wrong.
> 
> I really wanted to make this a shitpost, but then I got sucked in and had to stop myself from writing further, and save a few more ideas for another time. So I hope people still like this even though its not as long as it could be.
> 
> I also really wanted to write some spike-sucking with this jerk, but next time. Next time.....

This wasn't the first time you’ve kneeled at the foot of this throne, helm bowed as you felt golden optics watch you carefully. But….you knew this was going to be the last time you’ll ever do this. Wings tense behind you, you shudder as your optics glance at the once alive Minimus Ambushs’ helmless corpse. You knew better than to flinch, flinching would be admitting defeat; and you owed your....friends better than that. The look of betrayal in Rodimus’ optics would haunt you for eternity.  
Turning away from your thoughts, you felt a servo tilt your chin up to meet your ‘lords' optics. “You’ve done well, (Y/n). Turning in those traitors...it couldn’t have been done without your loyalty. I’m proud of you, my tool.” Tyrest praised, stroking his thumb over your cheek before his servo left. You instantly dropped your helm back to his pedes, because you knew better to assume that your ‘lord’ was done with you. Shoving down the guilt that you felt over your friends in the cell below, you tightly tucked your EM field close to your plating. “My lord.” You say, spark spinning a little faster, “It was not all me, Ult-Minimus Ambus was the one to report to you.” Tyrest let out a short laugh at your words, and placed a servo on your shoulder-plate. “He was, but he simply became too unruly without my guidance. Without Primus’ guidance, and allowed that...false Prime to lead him astray.” Tyrest spat out the last words like they were poison, his grip becoming a touch tighter before he pulled you to your pedes.  
“But not you, my loyal tool. You saw through his lies and deceit, and brought he and that crew of his to face true justice!” The green and gold mech almost giddily spoke, optics gleaming as he tilted your helm up once more.  
You met his optics with false happiness, hoping he could not feel your field as you give a smile. “My lord, so much truth is held in those words.” You say, hoping that your optics didn't give you away.

Tyrests derma twitched slightly, golden optics narrowing into slits as he let out a small purr. “You’ve been so loyal to me, my pet. The perfect tool for Primus’ way of life.” He says a bit breathlessly, pedes silent as he slowly walks behind you. Your wings tense a bit as he places a servo between them. “And I believe you deserve a reward for your trustworthiness, don't you?” Tyrest murmured into your aduial, as he lead you away from the throne and out the door swiftly. You open your derma to speak, but quickly close them and give a nod in response. If you strained your audials a bit, you could hear Rodimus shouting insults, making you flinch. Tyrest hushed you, as he stroked one of your wings firmly. “Don't worry, my tool.” He said, just as the two of you stopped and entered an unfamiliar room. At least, unfamiliar to you.  
The first thing that greeted you was a large, plush looking berth. It was incredibly off putting to you, even as your lord lead you to the edge of it and almost carefully turned you around pressed you down onto it by your shoulders. You willed yourself to relax yourself, even as Tyrest stroked a few digits down the surface of your wing. “My pet, tell me what you desire.” Tyrest said, and you knew better that to not give him a response. Scrambling your processor for words, you give a small gasp as you felt digits dig into your valve panel. “Come now, no one will find fault in your words.” Tyrest murmured, as he pressed a little firmer on your panel. Despite feeling as though you were going to purge, you felt transfluid began to gather behind the panel. “P-Please.” You heatedly whispered out, “Please may I open my panel, my lord?” Tyrest gives a pleased noise, as he lightly pressed a kiss to your forehead. With a small click, you felt digits press into the wet mesh of your valve. You let a weak mewl out as Tyrest purrs. He lightly pressed you down onto your backplates, derma curved into a smile as his optics gleamed. “Let me reward you for your service to Primus, my pet.” Tyrest says as you felt the pace of his digits pick up, and slowly, despite a feeling of foreboding overcome you, allowed yourself to fall into bliss.


	14. In which Pharma is a creep (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a while before Ratch, Drift and Pipes make an appearance at Delphi; and I guess I'll be forming some kind of plot around this? 
> 
> Knowing myself, it'll prolly end with those three arriving and a sorta yandere Pharma. 
> 
> Also, Ambulon is a babe and I will not stand for slander against him.

Working on Delphi had its ups and downs; its pros and cons of you will. ‘Yes…’ Pharma mindlessly thought, ‘it does have its pros and cons.’. Blue optics trailed up a tight (c/l) waist and smirked to himself as he eyes the cute aft swaying from side to side in front of him. “Pharma.” The mention of his name made Pharma flick his wings in surprise, smirk forming into a smile quickly. (C/l) optics looked back into his as the mech/femme scratched the back of their helm. “Could you get me a light or something? It's dark as frag in there…” (Y/n) said, sadly leaning up from where they were looking into the generator. Pharma missed the view for a split second, before nodding. “It still surprises me that a mech/femme on their deathbed recovered so quickly.” Pharma mumbled to himself, as he handed them a flashlight. They only sent him a smirk in return.  
“I’m pretty tough when it comes down to it. It helps that I had such a beautiful doctor taking care of me.” They purred, optics crinkling at the edges before they turned back around and went back to work. A growl almost tore its way past Pharmas’ derma, even as the mech/femme started to hum a bit under their breath.   
It had been Ambulon who had risked his plating by dragging the mech/femme into the hospital. They had been bleeding out for Primus knew how long in the snow, but the ex-decepticon had refused to leave them out there, nevermind what Pharma said.   
It had turned out that (Y/n) was a neutral, and that they had been looking for a place to dock for a short time before their ship had been shot down by who knows what. The flyer was fully aware whom it had been, as well as the other two medics; and the color had drained from the mech/femmes’ face-plates when Ambulon had told them.  
Pharma had hated them from the start, holding a mostly dead neutral within their walls, when the Djd could be out there looking for them? It was taboo from the start, especially with the increase in the….parts needed to keep he and the others safe. But Pharma knew the time he had changed his tune when he found (Y/n) working in the med-bay, fixing up broken medical equipment to perfect use again. There and then the CMO of Delphi had decided the neutral wasn't totally useless.   
After that, Pharma couldn't help but notice how...pretty the mech/femme looked. They had looked like absolute scrap when Ambulon, quickly followed by First Aid, had dragged them in. Now that their frame was fixed up as best as possible given the conditions, (Y/n) was definitely a looker. Pharma supposed it was good that they had survived, as he returned his optics to their pert aft. It hadn't began to sway yet, which was a shame, but with time the doctor was sure it would resume soon. As the CMO bit his bottom lip, (Y/n) leaned up for the second time with a happy huff. 

“Well, looks like the powers gonna stay on for a while, which is good news for ol’ Maxie.” (Y/n) happily said, giving the doctor a double thumbs up. Pharma watched them began to wipe their servos clean, blue optics dimming a touch before he dragged them up their frame slowly. “Mhm, that’s good.” The flyer said, tossing them a smirk as he sashayed slowly up to them. (Y/n) looked a little startled, backing up as Pharma advanced until they were chest to chest. The medic trailed one of his digits over the mech/femme’s chassis, with dim optics and a smirk that bordered on sultry. “Let me ask you something, (Y/n).” Pharma lightly said, watching as their (c/l) optics cycled a few times before they nodded their helm weakly. “You’re rather good with your servos, are you not?” He asked, knowing the answer and continued, “And I have some...rather hard to reach places in my office. I was wondering if you could come help me.” By the time the CMO was finished, he was surprised that (Y/n) had jolted away bit and their optics were trained directly behind him. “Oh, Ambu! You need any help with anything?” They quickly asked, sidling away from the CMO and walked over to where the gold and red medic was standing. Ambulon looked a touch nervous as he glanced over to an almost fuming Pharma, before pulling his lips into a thin line. “Yes, First Aid needs you to help him with Fortress Maximus.” He murmured out, even as he shifted his gaze to the beaming face-plates of (Y/n) as they nodded and quickly left. Ambulon cast them a small smile as they left, before turning back to Pharma. Crossing his arms in front of his chipped-paint chassis, the medic gave his CMO a weary look. “Three have passed within two weeks, and we still can’t find their frames…” Ambulon carefully worded, as Pharma stalked up to him like a cyber-cougar ready to pounce on his prey. The look Pharma sent him would have made energon curtle, but Ambulon didn’t flinch as the flyer past by him. “Don’t worry about it.” came the flyers clipped reply as he quickly let the room.  
Ambulon finally allowed his frame to relax a touch, before pinching his nasal ridge.  
He had no idea how two mechs’ could be oblivious to the tension they’ve created, well, he can believe it on Pharmas’ part; not so much on (Y/n)’s. Releasing a deep sigh, Ambulon made his way back to the med-bay. ‘Hopefully…’ he thought with a sigh, ‘this couldn't get any worse than it already is.’


	15. Just an Update

Currently writing:

Ruffled Feathers- Thundercracker/Reader (2 / 5 complete)

Megatron angst ( 2 / 3)

Brainstorming and Stubbornness- Brainstorm angst (3 / 4)

Another Pharma fic

Star saber/Reader 

Going to write:

More Insecticon fics

Tyrest fic(s)


	16. Megatron/Cybertronian!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it really a surprise that I like Megatron?  
> Prolly not.
> 
> Anyways, here you guys go.

Seeing Megatron again was difficult, even with the duller than normal grey paint and even duller red optics to match.

 

Especially when they never left your own (c/l) ones. It almost made you want to disappear, and the three scars over your derma twitch in phantom pain. But rather than running back to your hab-suite on the Lost Light, you stood firmly on the side with a blaster on your hip. No matter on how much you wanted to leave...you had made an agreement with Starscream that you would come to this damned trial; for better or for worse. 

You knew fully well why the seeker turned Ruler of Cybertron had called you here; other than the fact of being one of the few whom knew of yours and now ex-warlords’ conjunxship.

He wanted to humiliate Megatron; to dangle what he once had out of his grip.

 

But you were never his.

 

You looked away from the battered grey mech once the trial started, no longer able to hold his gaze.

 

OoOoOoOo

 

A part of you knew the trial wouldn't end well, mostly with the rouge decepticons trying to rescue the warlord; and failing. Sighing, you glance at Rodimus at your side. He had been gripping your free servo like a vice, surely denting the metal as it was announced that Megatron would be joining the Lost Light. You yourself were….not amused. 

But with Starscreams’ ‘speech', you instantly knew he had given Megatron the kind of leverage he needed.

So now, one meta-cycle in and you had taken to hiding in your hab when you weren't on command deck duty; or any of your others shifts for that matter. But that also meant that the others on the ship had noticed your absence. Tailgate had already come by to ask if you were coming to movie night, to Rung asking if you’d like to build a model ship together.

Primus, you missed building those tiny little ships with him. But you just....couldn't face the ex-warlord. Not again. 

 

Not after everything you had seen.

 

From meeting him one night at the back of the bar, getting overcharged and watching as his ruby optics glittered as he spoke of change and hope; of those softly spoken words that formed hymns that made your spark want to reach out towards his. His way with words made so many fall for him, for the cause. You were simply one of many to fall for those scarred derma and the slow acting poison that coated them thoroughly. Then as you watched, sick to your tanks as you watched your poet tear through challenger after challenger in the galatorial pits. His optics never leaving your own as he cleaned off dried energon from your cheek, and told you how much he loves you. Megatron always held you close during those times, it was almost suffocating...but not as much as when war was declared and you watched in fright as your...almost sparkmate warped himself into a mech you no longer wanted. But...that was a lie on your part, because you s- 

Shaking your helm quickly, you let a small growl tear its way from your vox. It didn't matter anymore, its just that you don't think you would ever be in the same room with him without a helmache forming.

 

But it seemed Rodimus had other plans, extremely misplaced plans.

 

You sigh as you felt a warm servo envelope your shoulder-plate, or as close to it as the mech could reach. “Rodimus, no.” You say, even as you allow the flame-colored mech to tug you out of your hab. “Come’on, (Y/n)! You've been hiding in your hab and I need someone to talk to! You Rodimust, the command deck is kinda boring alone and bad news.” Rodimus paused as his blue optics twinkled at you.

Not good.

“ ‘Ol Megs is gonna be on shift and there's no way I’m dealing with that alone without a back up plan.” Rodimus finished with a smirk.

Back-up plan? You raise an optic ridge and looked wearily at your captain.

Rodimus in turn, scoffs.

“Really? You have to know that Megatron tries to approach you at least once on your shift, right? Or that I’ve caught him staring at you in a brooding way that Cyclonus stares at Tailgate, but harder! And purple-people eater is a champion brooder!” Rodimus’ rambles a little bit more as you stop right then and there.

“Roddy, from the bottom of my spark don't make me come with you.” You plea, making Rodimus instantly stop. He looks a little worried, but then a smirk worms its way onto his derma. “Huh, you must really hate him alot or something.” The co-captain almost looks like he's looking past you, but you nod your helm anyways. 

“I….I don't want anything to do with him anymore.” You start. “I don't want to even look at him, because I’ll o-” you never get to finish your sentence, because the sound of someone giving a cough catches you off guard.

 

A small shiver goes down your spinal strut as you turn on the heel of your pede. Ultra Magnus looks just as uncomfortable, shifting from pede to pede as he tilts his helm slightly to the mech next to him.

And of course it was the mech in question. 

Megatron.

And he refused to meet your optics.

 

The grey mech was looking better than he had at the trial; but you could still see the bags that were forming under his optics. After a few seconds of silence between the four of you, Rodimus gripped your arm tightly. 

“Well, lets get this shift on the road! There's supposed to be a meteor shower in the next megacycle and I don't wanna miss it!” 

Thankfully, the flame-mechs’ change of the subject had launched Ultra Magnus into a small tirade; but it did nothing to stop Megatron from turning his optics up towards yours finally. He seemed to be searching for something, anything. 

Frowning, you suppress a shiver and offer the grey mech a small nod. 

Megatron twitched; before nodding in return and spared a glance over at the arguing co-captain and SIC.

 

You try to tune back into the conversation, if you could even call it that, but Megatron steals your attention once more with a twitch of his lips. (C/l) optics giving a quick glance, you almost pull back in surprise with how close the ex-warlord had gotten. A flash of fear is in your EM field in an instant, making the both of you recoil. Megatron takes a small step away, grimace on his face as he lets out a sigh. “I believe it would be best if the two of us left them to settle matters on their own.” He begins, servos clasping behind his back. 

His words make you tense in a new way, and you put a little more space between you two. “You can go on ahead; Roddy probably wants to pick up the conversation once he's done with Mags.” You easily say, moving your servos of cross in front of your chassis as you glance back over at the two. 

A sigh fills your audials once more as Megatron moves past you, and even that causes you to give a small flinch. 

Turning your helm slightly, you watch as he quickly retreats. Giving a sigh of your own; you turn back to the two in front of you.

 


	17. Megatron/Cybertronian!Reader pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Rises from the grave, only to hit my head on the tombstone*
> 
> So work has been kicking my butt recently, but here's a lil thing I've been working on~
> 
> Also, the panic attack is based on my own experience. 
> 
> Anyways....*sinks back into the dirt from once I came*

After Rodimus had made the comment about the command deck; you had almost acutely became aware of the red optics boring holes into the back of your helm.  
Digits twitching occasionally, you tired to focus at the task at hand until a heavy servo landed on you shoulder. Flinching harshly, you whip around to meet Megatron's’ optics helm on.  
The grey mech almost looked a touch alarmed, but quickly schooled his face and spoke. “ (Y/n), your shift ended a few kliks ago.” He murmured; optics dim as he subtly removed his servo.   
You dumbly stared at him for a nano-klik; before nodding.   
When you didn’t reply, Megatron let out a soft sigh.  
The world seemed almost on mute, as your optics went out of focus until Megatron cleared his throat. “(Y/n), I…. I understand that you don’t wish to speak to me.” The ex-warlord began. A knot slowly started to form at the base of your vox, making your chassis give a small quake. Either the other mech didn’t notice, as he continued on anyways.   
Darting your optics around, you try to turn the other back in, leaning a little ways back onto the device behind you as you cross your servos over your chassis and thankfully give your audials a small reboot, but you tilt your helm down a touch as to not meet his optics. “And I don’t expect you to forgive me for what I’ve done. But I do…” you raise your helm to give him a questioning glance.   
‘Scrap, was he always this close?’ you think, as his EM field brushed up against yours hesitantly. Your optics fizzle a bit, as your body shutters. Looking at Megatron now, you can see that he has an almost lost look in his optics. His mouth moves but no words are coming out, and all at once you realise what’s happening. A sharp ringing in your audials told you everything, as your servo slipped off of the device and the colors were blurring so fast. 

 

You don’t expect to wake up in the medbay, Rodimus clutching one of your servos tightly.   
Mostly you expected to jolt awake on the command deck floor; but waking up here leads to a lot of things you really don’t want to think about right that that second.   
You try to get Rodimus’ attention, but after a few tries of moving your servo; you feel another servo on your shoulder that causes you to flinch.  
The servo is gone in an instant, and Rodimus gives you a worried look.   
Your audials are still ringing softly, but you manage to weakly pull your servo away from his and cover your faceplate with your now freed servo.   
Sadly, your idea of how you ended up here makes you sigh. The three jagged scars over your derma throb, making your sneer.  
It’d honestly been a while since this had happened; and afterwords it would go away and you’d be able to move on with your life. 

Now, you doubted that; since the reason for the last one was on the ship.

A soft tremble wracked down your frame at that fact.

Taking in a few deep breaths, feeling your vox loosen and your chassis become lighter; you thankfully managed to calm yourself down a bit. Removing your servo from your face, you spare a glance at the other mech to your side.  
A part of you was surprised to see no one there, well, no one would be an understatement; as Ravage had made himself comfortable in an unoccupied chair by the medberth.   
His tail twitched slightly when he felt your optics on him; and tilted his helm towards you.  
The two of you have a small stare down, until he breaks the silence.   
“You never repaired your derma, I see.” Ravage rumbled, optics sparing a glance at the jagged protoform. “No resources.” was your short reply, only to receive a deadpan stare in response.  
“They do now.” Ravage murmured, tail curled around his sleek black body as his ears slanted a touch.   
There was another silence; one that neither of you wanted to break this time.

“Did M-he send you?” you finally ask, voice tired. Ravage snorts in reply, red optics looking away for a klik before returning to your own. “Megatron carried you here after you fainted. I’ve never seen him wear such a panicked expression in the open like that. Well...I’ve seen him wear it one other time as well.” Ravage hops onto the berth, helm suddenly very close to your own face. “He didn’t even stop when Rodimus yelled at him to stop.” The mechanimal chose his words carefully, watching your face-plates with a small amount of caution.   
“Why would he?” you coldly say, sneer coming back with a vengeance as your servos gripped the berth tightly. “He only goes by his agenda, no one else's.” The telltale of noise bending is enough to make the both of you wince.   
Nevertheless, you continue on.  
“Why would he carry me in the first place? I thought he knew b-” “Better than to touch you when you’ve made it clear you don’t wish to be? Megatron is very aware of that fact, (Y/n).” Ravage leveled his optics with yours as his voice dropped into a low growl. “More that you realize.”   
A frustrated flush fills your cheeks as you looked away from his piercing red optics. “I meant that I didn’t think that he’d do that if he knew. I thought Rodimus or hell, even Magnus, would carry me here.” you say, picking at the paint on one of your servos.   
“And that last part too.” You add quietly.  
Ravage put a paw near your arm.  
“He was worried, (Y/n). I know that is not a good excuse, but it’s true. Megatron didn’t leave your side even when Ratchet told him to; or when Rodimus ordered it.” The mechanimal wearly looked at the scars on your derma. “I...he will leave you alone if you ask him of it. And that includes no more glances or touching you. Only when you are needed, he would keep his distance.” Ravage paused, taking a breath. “Megatron would do anything for you.”   
‘Anything to make things right, I suppose.’ you numbly added on.

You dully looked at Ravage for a few kliks, before rolling and turning your back to him.  
“Although it’s preferable that he ignores me, the problem would still be there.” You tiredly say, dimming your optics. A soft grumble filled the air, as Ravage huffed. “No, it wouldn’t. But it’s not my place nor interest to try to get you to at least talk to him. I believe that’s in Rungs area of knowledge.” Your hear the tell-tale sign of paws hitting the ground at the door sliding open then shutting. 

Letting out a small sigh, you pillow one of your arms under your helm as you stare at the white wall until First Aid wanders over. “Well, Megatron caught you before you hit the ground if what Rodimus said was true, and since there’s no trauma I believe its so. But I’d like you to wait a little while before getting up.” The medic said, a hint of amusement in his voice.   
“Hey, ‘Aid.” you softly say, turning towards the medic. First Aid looked up from the data-pad in his servo, and nodded for you to continue. He hummed under his breath as you brought a digit to your scarred derma. 

“Do you think you could fix this up for me?”


	18. Sunder/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunders horny time but froid wont let him fck him so he as to fck the liaison instead is what this is labeled as in my docs, and I couldn't be prouder. 
> 
> I really wanna change my url to EnforcerofSundersAft, because if Sunder were real, I'd hop on him more than I'd hop on Tyrest tbh.

For a while, Rodimus had you under strict surveillance. 

 

Not that you knew exactly why, as most of the crew seemed to be on edge for some reason. Rung especially so, as you looked up from the model piece you were carrying to look up at the orange mechs’ face. Rung looked a little worried, his brows creased as he spared you a sideways glance. “How have you been feeling, (Y/n)?”  he asked, soft smile on his lips.

You jolt a bit, turning your head. 

“I’ve been good…” you start out, messing with the piece in your hands; until Rung gently took it from you. You could practically feel the concern rolling off of him in waves. Sending the mech a smile; you allow your shoulders to slump slightly. “I’m just a little tired, Rung. Been busy from the work they’ve been sending me back home.” you say as honestly as possible; hoping that your friend would leave it at that. Rung stared at you for a few more moments, before offering his own soft smile. Clicking the model piece into place, the orange mech hummed to himself before picking up another. 

“Just remember that it’s ok to take a break every once and awhile. No one would want you to run on fumes alone, (Y/n).” Rung said, making you chuckle.

“I might take your words to heart, Rung. I’ll go rest up a bit before the meeting, or as much rest as I can get before Rodi comes looking for me.” you say, giving the mech a smile in return as he lent you a servo and helped you off the table. 

 

After wishing Rung a good night, you quickly made your way to your hab. Running a hand though your hair, you give a small sigh and made your way into one of the many halls of the  _ Lost Light _ . Although you didn’t miss having another bot shadowing you, usually Drift or Skids at least, you honestly didn’t want to worry anyone; especially Rung, so you set yourself into a jog even with your body telling you to not to. And a small part of you sorta wished you had talked to the orange mech about the nightmares you’d been having recently.

A small blush filled your cheeks as you remembered a bit from the dream that had you waking up with a jolt and out of breath.

 

_ ‘Rough hands on your thighs, as scarred lips pressed eagerly between your hips, lapping as the flesh; and drawing breathy moans from you lips. A nasty chuckle filled your ears as you throw your head back in ecstasy.  _

_ The hot mouth  pulls back, only to bite sharply at your thigh. _

_ “Your eyes look so innocent when I devour you; yet it seems your mind can’t get enough. “ a voice growls, licking at the bite on your thigh with interest. You shiver as your feel him smirk against your flesh. “Oh~ let’s try that position next, little one~”  _

 

Shaking your head furiously, you can’t shake the image of empty sockets and dark laughter from your mind no matter how much you try. The warmth pooling southward doesn’t help at all; as you almost sprint to your hab, hoping that no one would stop you from your destination. 

Just as you were going to make a turn, a sharp chill went down your spine. 

Taking in a breath, you peer down the hallway only to see something much bigger cast a silhouette at the end of it. And it was looking straight at you with glowing yellow optics and a grin that stretched across its face-plate almost painfully. 

“Found you~” it said in a sing-songy voice, as you felt your mind cloud over. You wobbled a bit to regain your footing, but another jolt had you slumping to your knees. Just as your eyes fluttered shut, you saw the figure smile lecherously down at you, before scooping you up in their hand. 

  
  


A soft moan passed your lips as you felt your body shift, throwing your hands to your face as you shuttered. A wet sensation trailed down your stomach that elicited another shutter from you, and your eyes finally shutter open. 

What you saw was mildly disturbing, and almost made you believe that you were having a nightmare. A sharp pain filled your mind, making you let out a pained whimper. “None of that, little one.” The mech below you chuckled out, large, flat teeth hooking into an unnaturally wide grin. Try as you might, you could feel your thoughts slowly become mush as the mech gave a low purr. The feeling sent a red hot jolt of pleasure through your lower abdomen, making you give a hiss.  You weakly try to pull away, but the mech’s rust red servos hold your legs tightly in his grasp. “Come now, little one.” He purrs, lolling out his glossa to lap at your sex. “You can let go  **here.** ” You let out another whimper, frustrated as your limbs don’t seem to want to cooperate. It frustrates you even more when your legs clamp down on either side of the mech’s face and your back arches. Trying to twist in his grasp, you let out a loud moan as he licks at your clit. 

“L-Le- Ah!” You groan as he tightens his grip a little more and drives his glossa deeper into your sex. Tears picked up at the edges of your eyes and down your cheeks, making the mech below you chuckle as he pulls away slightly. “So sweet, crying as if your sinful mind hasn’t thought of this before I came around~” He crooned, pressing a kiss to the inside of your thigh.  

Just as you were about to make an attempt to push him away, a sharp pressure invades your mind. Your eyes widen a fraction, before hooding lightly. 

“Sunderrr…” You moan, flush going to your ears. A small strand of drool slipped past your parted lips as you looked foggily down at him. Sunder in turn finally fully pulled away from you, blue optics almost grinning at you as he settles you in his palm. You shiver under his gaze, feeling his optics rake leisurely over your naked body with interest.  “Mhm, but I know you’d love to have that co-captain rather than me. His hot frame making you sweat as he softly holds you down; so afraid of harming you. Tenderly pressing your hips down as he rocks his own into yours.” Sunder hums, grin never faltering as he presses a digit to your wet sex. He grinds down onto in lightly, and pulled away when you tried to grind up onto it. “Or perhaps that small one with the human fascination? He has such a big mouth, I’m sure he’d have no trouble taking everything you could give him.” Sunder licks his derma slowly, his hot breath ghosting over you as your flush grows. You mewl loudly when the mech presses the digit into you, making you arch your back beautifully. “M-More.” You manage to whimper out, biting your bottom lip until it bleeds. 

 

“No, sweet one.” Sunder lightly hisses as he starts to press his digit in and out of your sex at a languid pace. “I want to savor your sins, your regrets as I consume them from your very skin one by one.” He punctuates the last bit with harsh thrusts of his digit, before pulling out completely. At this you whine pitifully, making the mech leer as he lifts his wet digit to his mouth. Lazily licking your fluid off of it, he pulls it out with a small pop. 

“But don’t worry, dear one.” his words are followed by a sharp click filling the air. 

You hazily look down to see a large, rust red and black spike leaking transfluid standing tall below. A feeling akin to terror fills your mind helplessly, until it is replaced with lust and a sense of deep want. “We have plenty of time for that. I’m sure Froid would let me keep you here; once he sees what a filthy, sinful mind our dear ‘liaison’ has.”  


	19. Ambulon/Bot!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From lewdtfthoughts on Tumblr:
> 
> Ambulon isn’t into gentle and soft interfacing, even less into caresses and aftercare. Not because he likes it rough, - but because he doesn’t think himself to be worthy of anything more than just sinking spikes into him. If someone tries to interface with him softly and lovingly, he becomes embarrassed and tries to either turn the process into brutal fucking he’s used to or just end it. He just can’t accept the thought of himself being actually cared for and loved. It cannot fit into his picture of the world, where he is believed to be ugly, unneeded and only serving for the others’ sexual relief.
> 
>  
> 
> Me @ myself: hey, you should finish the second part of the Tyrest fic.
> 
> Me: ....Ambulon x reader?
> 
> Me @ myself: waIT nO!!
> 
> Me: Ambulon x reader :)

“Harder.” You feel the servos on your back-plates dig harshly into the protoform beneath, making you let out a choked moan as you piston your hips harder into Ambulon’s frame below. The sound of clanking metal would be a tell-tale sign of what was happening in your hab, if not for how loud the two of you were being. With your servos otherwise occupied with pressing the medics thighs into the berth by his waist, you roughly press your lips onto Ambulon’s hungrily, happily swallowing his sharp moans as his hold on you becomes even tighter if possible. You feel your digits dig deep into the medics thighs, no doubt in your processor that there would be indents left behind; but those could easily be fixed. “H-harder! Please harder, faster.” Ambulon moans through your onslaught of kisses, biting your bottom derma hard enough to draw energon. A small pained noise leaves your intake, but Ambulon is too lost in his own processor to notice. Moving your hips a bit, you began to thrust your hips much more harsher than you thought acceptable. A part of you is glad that Ambulon offlined his optics, but you could see the lubricant that had began to gather at the edges of his optics. Shifting one of your servos from Ambulon’s thigh, (there were definitely indents there. Maybe he’ll let you get at them with a buffer this time), you gently press it to the side of his face. The medic onlines one of his optics, mouth parted as breathy moans pass through it. You smile sadly at him, before stopping the moving of your hips and lean back on your pedes, spike slipping out of his valve.

Before you can say anything, Ambulon cuts you to the punch. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispers, as he knocks your servo way to scrub at his optics. 

It was always like this with the medic, and you knew if you let him get away this time; you knew you’d regret it.

“Amb’ it’s fine.” You murmur, taking his servo in yours and lift it to your lips to press soft kisses on the inside of it. You feel the medic try to jerk his servo away, and you let him. Ambulon holds it to his chassis, optics dim as he avoids your gaze. Its strange seeing him like this, looking so small compared to how he usually is in the med-bay. “Ambu.” You say again, moving your servos so that you can grasp his legs, stretching them out of the position they were in. Ambulon doesn't say anything, still not looking at you, and thankfully doesn't make any move to get up. 

“Amby. Please look at me.” You try again, leaning forward a bit to press a kiss to his neck, but you are stopped by his servo on your mouth. “Please don't.” He says, finally looking into your optics. There's a small amount of fear there, as if he believed that you would continue anyways. This causes you to internally sigh. Leaning back up, you look at the flaky paint of his thighs and chassis. “Was I too harsh?” You quietly ask, as you tuck your spike away and flop beside him,  turning your frame towards him. Ambulon looks even more reserved than normal, frame still as he slowly turns his helm towards you. “You didn't finish.” He weakly says, and you shake your helm. “I don't like hurting you.” You answer honestly, as you pillow your arm under your helm. “And you didn't answer my question, Ambu.” Ambulon looks embarrassed, as you see him get up stiffly and press you onto your back. He throws a leg over your waist and grinds his still wet valve over your spike panel, trying to draw it out. “Amb.” You hoarsely whisper, servos going to his hips to stop him. Ambulon pays no mind, lips pulled into a shaky frown as he grids down harder. 

 

“Please.” He whispers, servos pressing into your waist as he starts to hump your panel. You can feel transfluid slide down your hips and onto the berth. Hiding another sigh with a weak moan, you start to lovingly rub circles into the medics hips. “Stop.” Ambulon mumbles, voice not having the usual strength you loved in it. As the medic tries to meld his valve into your pelvic array, you lean up and grasp him in a hug. Pulling him down with you, you feel him struggle as you finally release your straining spike. Ambulon lets out a low moan, trying to take your spike in his slick valve, but you shift him up a bit. “Please, please frag me.” Ambulon says, optics glimmering in something you easily name as defeat, and it makes your tanks feel like they’ve been doused in something cold. “Ambulon, I love you.” You mindlessly say, voice holding warmth as you press your lips to his softly. This causes the medic to wiggle on top of you, making a move to push off of you; but your arms don’t budge. “I love you, Ambulon.” You repeat, softer this time as you rub your spike over his valve lips, groaning at the softness of them. The medic gives a quiet hiss, trying to capture your spike once more, moving his mouth to your neck cables so he could roughly bite at them “Frag me.” He growls, clanging his hips into yours, causing a shutter to roll down your frame. You pay no attention, only rolling your hips upward. “I love your frame. Its perfect, I want to hold you all day.” You whisper, pressing a kiss to Ambulon’s cheek. Ambulon freezes, breaths coming out harsh. You move your servos softly against his frame as you kiss his cheek once more, moving down to press a kiss to his neck. “I love how your voice becomes rough when someone is reckless, and how you carefully patch them up even as you scold them.” Ambulon is shaking as he stops moving his hips, deciding to bury his face in your neck as you rub his back-struts. “I love your optics, how they light up when they meet mine is so cute.” You purr, finally moving the others hips down to meet your spike. The medic is quiet, panting into your neck as you slowly slip your spike back into his wet heat. The both of you moan in unison, and you desperately grab at Ambulon’s own servos. You feel him lean up, and your spark jumps into your vox at the state of him.

Coolant silently slides down his face as he looks away from you, and starts to move his hips at a breathtaking pace.

You open your mouth in a silent scream, before loud moans and mewls worm their way out. Ambulon bits down on his bottom derma once more, fluid gathering down at his chin and falling on your chassis below. “A-Amb-” you try, only for one of his servos to slam down onto your mouth. “Don't.” He weakly says, voice trembling. “I don't know what to do when you say those things to me.” He says as he pistons his hips harder, the sides of his legs clamping down on your hips. “Because I know you don't mean them.” He finishes, as he brings his hips down once more, and overload overtaking you both.

 

Once the bliss slides away from your processor, you feel Ambulon slide himself from your spike and close his panel. As he makes a move to get off of the berth, you grasp his servo weakly. “Please.” You whisper as he turns to meet your optics. “Let me at least help you with the mess. Ratchet would scold you if you went out walking like that.” You say, watching as he wethers a bit and nods. 

 

It's quiet as you get up, snapping your own panel shut, and get off the berth. Ambulon trails after you to the washracks in your hub, frowning as you grab a polish from the cabinet and nod towards the washrack. The two of you remain quiet as you take a rag and turn on the solvent, wincing at the hot water that greets you. “I'm so-” you hear Ambulon began, but you give him a look. “I do mean everything I say to you, Ambulon.” You say, as you tug him over to get him under to solvent stream. “I don't say stuff like that easily. I really do think your beautiful.”  Ambulon shutters under your touch, lips twitching as you press a kiss to his cheek. “And..if you don't want to do this anymore, I’ll understand.” It was true in every way, even as the medic trembled under your servos as you wash him. He's quiet again as he watched you, frame sometimes jerking when you hit a sensitive spot. 

“I...I don't want to stop.” He breathes out as he relaxes under your touch. “It's just…” He makes a vague motion with his servo, as if to explain further. And its such an Ambulon thing to do, that you can't help but laugh to yourself. Ambulon huffs, canting a hip and gasps as you kiss his hip. Looking up into his shining optics, you smile brightly. “I love you, Ambu.” You say as you finish cleaning him. Ambulon looks away, face flushed as you get up. “Here, I’ll get you next.” Is all he can manage as he takes the rag from you, and you let out a purr as he gives you a soft smile. 

Even if he could never get the words out, his gestures would always mean the world to you. 


	20. Axe x Mech!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, still gonna be on hiatus for a bit longer.
> 
> Happy Halloween tho :)
> 
> (Btw, the 'my moon, my sun' bit is what my gf n I call each other, so ye)

You knew when Axe came storming in, optics ablaze and servos clinched, that it was going to be a rough night. You had been reading one of the data pads from Outrigger, more or less a strange history lesson that put a small smile on your lips, when the mech came in plating ruffled and mumbling under his breath. Stretching a bit, you slide off the berth and placed the data-pad on the side table. “You good?” you inquire as you wrap your arms around the other mechs’ waist, resting your helm on his shoulder as he simply huffs. Axe pulls away from your grasp, not turning towards you as he starts to pull his axe from his back and blades from his sides and places them by the wall. Normally, this was uncommon behavior for the mech before you, as he almost tiredly walks to the berth and flops down onto his back.   
You hum a bit under your breath, derma forming a small pout.  
Axe was usually quiet, always the first to wrap his arms around you and rock the both of you gently as you leaned back into him. But, seeing your conjunx brooding was....odd in a way.  
It probably meant one of two things: Either he got in an argument with Dai, or Wing brought something back with him that bothered him.   
It was rare for Dai to do something that disturbed Axe, and Wing, try as he might, sometimes got on the bad side of his friend unknowingly.  
“Hey.” you softly purr, moving softly on your pedes and sat on the edge of the berth beside him, moving a servo to rub his back. Axe huffed but made no move to dislodge your servo; his plating lifting just a touch so that you could gently scrape your claws underneath his armor. This allowed you a small purr before your conjunx cut it off and rolled away from you and onto the other side of the berth. A laugh made its way past your lips, and you quickly stifled it when Axe tilted his helm and shot you a glare from the corner of his optic. “Axe, I can go if you like.” You say, optic ridge raised as you make a move to stand. 

It was only for a nano-second, before you found yourself sprawled out under Axe, who had a predatory look in his optics. 

Axe still remained quiet, as he pressed his face into the crook of your neck and grumpily moaned your name. Bringing a servo to his helm, you hook the other onto his waist as he lightly bit at your neck-cables. “Axe, what happened?” you lightly gasp, moving your helm to the side as he sucked gently on the bite he made. Drawing back a bit, the gold and black mech released a breath. “Wing decided to bring back a feral decepticon with him.” Axe murmured, annoyance evident in his voice as he returned to burrowing his face into your neck.   
His answer raised many questions, the important one on how Dai had allowed Wing to do this, but you pushed them to the back of your processor.   
You’d ask questions later, now was the time to comfort your grumpy conjunx. “Oh,” you purr as you quickly change the position, pining Axe’s servos next to his helm as you lean down to press a kiss to the side of his face. “And here I thought I wasn’t doing a good enough job of keeping you...satisfied.”   
Axe grumbled under his breath and tilted his helm up. “But it seems to me that you’re tired of Wing ignoring you.” you purr into his audial, biting it harshly and caused a faint hiss to leave Axe’s throat. You grind your hips down onto his; heated panels clashing together as you both release a gasp. Axe unthinkingly grasps at your hips; making sure to keep you in place as he roughly jerks his own upwards. With open mouthed pants and a servo on his chest; a deep purr rumbles in your chassis as you meet his thrusts with ease. Axe openly tries to roll the two of you over once more, but you press him down a touch harder and shoot him a glare which earns you a heavy growl of your name. You refuse to flinch from his gaze; and continue to grind downwards onto him. “I control the stage today, my moon.” you murmur, lips pulled into a smirk as you open your valve panel, “And I’m afraid you’re going to have to wait for now.”. Axe bites his lip as he blearily watches as you lift your hips up from his grasp a touch, groaning as transfluid leaks down from your valve and onto his panel below. His optics dim as you trail a servo southward, slowly circling your anterior node before running a digit over the lips of your valve.  
A shiver runs down your frame as you smirk.   
“Tease.” Axe groans out, optics meeting yours accusingly. This makes you give a weak chuckle as you moan; pressing one digit into your valve and rubbing your node with the palm of your servo languidly. “Says the one with the burning panels, sweetspark. But I suppose there’s no harm releasing your spike.” you reply, dimming and optic in a wink that has your conjunx pouting anew. Axe huffs as he released his spike, it shooting up and grazing your wet valve before you took it into your free servo. “Mhm, so hot for me already?” you hum, breath hitching for a second as your lips parted slightly. You added another digit into your valve and lazily grinded in onto your valve walls. Your valve cycled down onto your digits, causing you to let out a mewl, and shoot an almost feral smirk down at Axe. Axe bucked his hips into your servo, trying to gain some friction, but was only met with the lazy stroking of your servo as you thrust your digits in and out of your valve. The mech softly whined out your designation, and it still surprises you that you could still reduce the axe-welding mech to a mess with just the lightest of touches on your part. 

“Pl-ese!” Axe weakly said, optics transfixed with the way your servo slowly moved up and down his spike, to the way the transfluid dripped down your digits as they scissored your valve in a way that had you seeing stars. A small strand of drool slipped down from your lips, smirk softening as you thrust another digit into your valve, causing you to let out a loud moan. A grunt escapes Axe’s lips as he watches your transfluid dribble down onto his spike. Thankfully, he lets out a groan as your servo speeds up to match the pace of your digits in your valve. “Please.” He gasps out, optics bright as he gives you a quick buck of his hips. You ignore him, weakly raising an optic ridge as you draw your dripping digits from your valve and bring them to his lips.   
Axe eagerly takes them into his intake, glossa weaving between them to suck the transfluid clean from them, optics glazed over as he meets the strokes of your servo on his spike with a jerk of his hips. “Please what, my moon?” you whisper, almost lazily drawing your digits from Axe’s intake and shallowly pushed them back in. The mech gave a low moan as he swallowed around them, a few strands of drool sliding down his lips. It made you give an sigh, smiling down at your conjunx as you drew your digits from his intake, and leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. Axe leaned up capture your lips halfway, before finally managing to flip the two of you over.   
The gold and black mech captured your servos in his, pressing them down onto the berth above your helm as he kissed you feverishly. “Stop. Teasing.” Axe growled, optics bright enough to illuminate your face, and you’re sure yours are no better.  
He lines his spike up with your valve, before snapping his hips to completely bottom out inside you. Arching your back, you open your lips in a silent gasp, arms pulling at Axes’ grip, only for him to lean down to place a harsh kiss onto your lips. Axe rocked his hips mindlessly, before pulling back until the tip of his spike pressed against your valve lips, before slamming his hips forward and began a relentless pace.   
The wet noises and sharp clangs easily filled the room, moans and low snarls soon joining the room as you pressed your hips up to meet your conjunxs’.   
You pulled away to release mewls and sharp pants, servos clasping tightly and digits intertwining with his. Axe grunted as he jerked his hips sharply, hitting a cluster of nodes that had you seeing stars once more. Hitting that place a few more times, Axe feverishly placed another kiss on your lips to swallow your moans; and fully hilted himself into your valve. You could feel your valve cycle down, shuttering and milking his spike as your overload had your optics whiting out. 

It took a few moments of gasping in fresh air you felt soft kisses rain down on your face, an even softer voice calling out your designation as you were gently pulled onto a warm chassis. “You good?” Axe rasped, voice faint to your audials as you weakly nodded. “Depends. You feeling better, grumpy?” you tease, voice strained as you smile up at him. Axe gives a small sigh, and tiredly smiled back. “I’ll tell you tomorrow, my sun. Let’s rest until Dai comes knocking down our door for noise complaint.” This makes you let out a laugh, and you settle down with a hum. “Sleep well, my moon.”

“I wish you the same, my sun.”


	21. Tyrest x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, that motherfcker.
> 
> Anyways, I'm finishing up w/ this series with this dumb stink man and his crowned helm.
> 
> I love this, but it was also a pain to type out and I still didnt write it smutty.
> 
> ...guess I'll die.
> 
> Making this out to IdeaLess, who has all the ideas and fueled me to make this. 
> 
> I'll most likely be doing another one of these, to more or less pace myself in my writing :D
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy.

Watching the crew escape from your personal hell was relieving, even if you couldn't grab a worried Minimus’ hand as you shove him out the door and slam it shut. There was no escaping for you, never for you, especially when you willingly became Tyrest's lapdog. A harsh, cold hand clasped down hard on one of your wings; drawing a screech from your lips. You could feel your wing almost began to tear away from the hinge as you were slammed into the ground.

“Ungrateful usurper…” A voice snarls from across the room, making the energon in your veins turn to slush. The sharp scrap of metal filled the hall as your body was dragged roughly across the floor by a legislator. Another yelp is drawn from your vox, only for you to be thrown at Tyrest's pedes. You try to look up, but a less slams down on the side of your helm; causing a hiss of pain as you felt Tyrest press down a touch harder. “Have I not given you everything?” Tyrest cooly states, glaring holes into your helm. “Have I not granted you safely and a home? And yet you help that traitor and his false Prime.”

You whimper as the pede is lifted off of your helm, and bite your lips as you feel a hand and yank you up to your pedes by your wounded wing. Tyrest gives you a look of disgust, like he was touching something unsightly, optics cold and harsh.

“My lord.” You weakly say, only to be slapped across the face. Energon fills your mouth as you are thrown to the side, only to crash into the leg of a legislator. Its hollow optics stare down at you menacingly, before lifting a large pede. A small noise leaves your vox as you squeeze your optics shut.

 

‘At least the others are safe.’ You think, wings trembling until you hear a sullen sigh.

 

“Don't.” The sound of Tyrest's voice causes you to flinch, wings shivering as they canted downward as far as they would go. You feel the legislator move away from you, which does nothing to ease your nerves. With energon flooding your audials, another small noise falls from your vox as you feel a hand grasp your unwounded wing tightly. “None of that, my broken tool.” Tyrest hushed, pulling your to your peers once more with a tug of your wing. He easily pulls you into his arms, and starts to carry you away from the decimated ‘throne’ room.

“It seems you've become unruly under their care, sullied...broken, my tool.” The green and gold mech's words make you shiver in his hold. They make you want to crawl into the deepest pits and offline for good.

But even you knew Tyrest wouldn't grant you such a simple mercy.

 

You had to be made an example out of.

 

Which is why you almost let out a cry when you enter the room with a similar plush berth. Tyrest shushes you as he sets you down, only for you to fall down onto your knees. He lets out a huff at this, pulling at your arm and dragged you up onto the berth.

“You've committed so many atrocities, my broken tool.” Tyrest hums, sighing as he grasps your chin with his hand. “Sullied and poisoned by the sinners on that ship.” His voice gains a hard time near the end as he tilts your helm upwards. “But I will cleanse you, my tool, so that you are once more clean and pure in the optics of Primus.”

Tyrest smiles down at your prone frame, and it takes everything inside of you to not look away in fear.

Because you know what he's going to do, and the fear crawling underneath your plating makes you want to weep. Your chin is dropped as Tyrest moves away from you, and hearing him dig for something only a few steps away makes you instantly curl in on yourself, wings sagging against the soft material of the berth.  Tyrest lets out another small huff; seemingly finding what he needed and slowly trailed back over to your trembling frame. “Now, now, my tool.” The crowned mech tuts softly, before reaching down and unfurling your weak frame with a hand. He presses you back down onto your back, wings screaming in pain as you hold your tears.

When you catch sight of what is in his free hand; you give a dry swallow and bite your bottom lip to conceal a whine.

 

A drill gleams menacingly at you, as Tyrest pressed a hand down onto your jittering leg. “Do not worry; my tool. I will heal you in the eyes of Primus, so that you can learn his way once more.”

You feel fluid burn at the edges of your optics, as Tyrest forces your legs apart. Knowing that there was no way of getting out of this, that this was all real, makes you bite your lower lip until it bleeds.

Tyrest cups your cheek softly with his free hand, brushing the fluid away from your optic as he sets the tip of the drill on your inner thigh. Tyrest smiles so gently at you, as he presses a kiss to your forehelm.

 

“Do not worry, for I will redeem your broken and pitiful self in the optics of Primus; and you will be perfect once more.”


End file.
